


Braixen X Lucario

by Heron_Angel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heron_Angel/pseuds/Heron_Angel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Braixen X Lucario

It had started out so innocently, a simple miss-step and accidental bump at their weakest, when both of them had had the other on their minds. Lucario had taken the lead, jumping on the opportunity after Braixen’s squeak at his hand touching her leg gave him the hint he needed to move in. It wasn’t long after their first heated kiss did she return his teasing with her own, elevating the sparks into a rolling heat of tongue filled passion as the two dove to the ground. Secretly, the both of them had humored sensual dreams of the other in this position and now that the moment was here: they both become increasingly self-conscious of their selfish desire to enjoy the others soft and warm body. Their growing conscious, and excitement, broke their kiss with a blissful gasp from both parties, the pair unable to get enough of each other as Lucario stayed his eager hands, and Braixen calmed her heaving breast. A sweet smile came across her face, her arms sensually wrapping around his neck as she began to grind herself on his throbbing member, his hands gripping her hips in approval as he lined her up.

“Careful…” she breathed out, unsure if she could take his thick member as it prodded at her entrance, slimily rubbing with eye rolling pleasure as she felt his firm hands push her down onto his length. Lucario was strong, dependable and ever so mindful of her needs, she almost felt silly for cautioning him, especially when she squeezed his length as he slipped all the way inside, a perfect fit.

“I won’t hurt you…” whispered Lucario, reassuring her as he slowly lifted her up and pumped her onto his length, groaning in time with the lewd squish of their combined juices and his length pushing into her tight snatch. She felt amazing; the nights spent fantasizing of her paling in comparison to her beautiful form on his cock. She let out a cute moan for him, making his body shiver with excitement as she squeezed his neck harder, bringing his head closer to her breasts. She sounded exactly like he had dreamed she would, and he anxiously pumped again to get her to make the coveted noise again.

“Ah!” squeaked Braixen, filling his senses with bliss and lust as he pumped her down again, harder. “Ahn..!”

Lucario’s eyes drooped, his head dipping and watching her amazing tits bounce with his rhythm, he lost himself in the feeling: his arms pumping her up and down without mercy. It wasn’t until she let out a cry, her hands gripping his ears, did he snap out and stop, leaving her panting.

“Did you not hear me…?” said Braixen with a gasp, her face a bit distressed from the ride she had endured.

Lucario felt a pang of shame come over him, his hands, even now, unable to stop him from grinding her on his knot. “I’m sorry… I just… got lost in the experience. I promise it won’t happen again.”

Braixen felt her heart soften a bit at her lover’s words, the poor fool probably didn’t even realize she had been begging to be filled up with his cum or that she was grinding her hips on him to keep that high of being close to cumming going. She knew Lucario well enough that, even amidst the haze of pure bliss and pleasure, he would do his best to keep his promise, but she didn’t have the heart to tell him she wanted him to break it. She didn’t like the idea of making him a liar, but she also had to admit that the sex was better than any of her fantasies had led her to believe, and she was not about to go home unsatisfied.

“It’s okay love,” She purred. “Just leave it to me.”

Before Lucario could respond, Braixen had flipped herself around, causing him to gasp and stretch out as she assumed a reverse cowgirl position, jutting her hips back to give him a good view as she smirked over her shoulder.

“Don’t go zoning out on me again, okay Lou?”

Lucario nodded, mouth agape, as he saw a completely new sensual angle of the girl of his dreams, every aspect of her making him weak as he carefully brought his hands up to her hips, only to be shooed away by her fluffy tail.

“Ah ah! No touching.”

Braixen let out a giggle as she began to work her core, showing off her strength as she firmly pumped his entire length into her at her desired pace. The depth and speed caught him off guard and she enjoyed glancing at his clenching toes as she rode him hard and fast. Lucario’s agape mouth very quickly overflowed with saliva, the pleasure making him drool as he watched her, mesmerized by just how sexy she was whilst riding his cock. Lucario could feel his senses slip, his head dipping down slowly as his gasps increased and his gaze shifted to that pert ass as it bounced up and down on his stiff cock. He was just about to slip into bliss, ready to cum without reservation and abandon his discipline, before a thick fluffy presence brought him back to reality.

“Uh-uh… not yet~” Cooed Braixen, her tail making his whole body tense up as it brought him back to reality, his hands raising up in surprise. “Eyes up, Lou.”

Braixen continued her pumping, her moans increasing with each slimy pump into her pussy, making sure to snap Lucario back to reality on occasion. She felt like she was going to explode, their combined pleasure seemingly without limit as she fell into a stupor herself, her hips mimicking the motion to flick her tail across his snout as she let out a firm moan. She could feel her pleasure reaching a peak, and just as she was about to get Lucario’s attention for the home stretch: she felt her body twitch mid tail whip, causing her to dip forward and catch herself, only barely, on her hands. She froze for a moment, the rush of danger snapping her out of her state as she heard her panting be complimented by Lucario’s own gasps. Never in her life had she felt as hot with desire and confidence as she wagged her hips back at Lucario, using her new position to pump her hips back against him with deep slimy success. “Uhaa..!” she moaned, feeling the heat of the moment take over again as she rode him like one of her toys.

Lucario had steeled himself in the reprieve, but Braixen’s hot little body was relentless in its quest for his knot. Discipline kept him from cumming, but even he could not endure the presses for much longer if she continued to pile on the pleasure. His gaze was closed for now, but he would occasionally sneak a look to watch her sexy thighs push her soft frame back onto his knot; glances were all he could afford lest he lose control. It wasn’t until he had expended his willpower did he realize that Braixen was moaning something under her breath.

“…Fill me up, nice and full~”

Braixen’s squeak of surprise was almost as cute as her moan of bliss, her docile body unable to protest as Lucario adjusted himself to his knees and gripped her hips: doggy style.

“As you wish…” he said assertively, his hands slamming his cock deep into his lover as his knot stuffed her, his pent up climax given permission to fill her little body with his hot seed, her deep low moan exactly what Lucario wanted to hear as he howled with bliss.

Braixen never did go home that night, but she did bust a nasty rumor: Despite the spikes, Lucario’s are surprisingly pleasant to cuddle.


End file.
